Deal With It or Not
by Dark Zero 1718
Summary: *ON HIATUS* As he grows up, he can see that his responsibilities are getting heavier day by day. He feels the pressure and the stress. And sometimes, his conscience just can't agree with him. Weather he deals with it or not, Lelouch will have to cross it. Will he give up and face the consequence? Or not? Read to find out!
1. The Weird Guy And The Phone Call

**DEAL WITH IT OR NOT**

**Made By: Dark Zero 1718**

**A/N: Hi guys! Welcome! :)**

**Just to remind you, this is the second Issue of "The School's Heartthrob." Please take note: That story is in progress. OKAY! Now you can get started! Reading the disclaimer is optional, BTW :P Another note: Italics are for thoughts. Well, you know that.**

**Disclaimer: Dark Zero-san (me) does not own Code Geass.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Weird Guy And The Phone Call**

Lelouch POV

I sighed as I walked my way home. I expected it to be a fair weather today..but I was wrong. It started to rain just after school finished. At first, I thought I was screwed. But then, I realized my mother gave me an umbrella before I left this morning.

I used to think bringing this umbrella is a crazy idea. But now, I guess that sometimes nature can be so unpredictable. I agreed that I should bring this everyday. Even if it means embarrassment, at least I have safety on my hands.

I'm just having a peaceful walk here and then..

"EXCUSE MEEE!" a man that came out from nowhere, shouted in front of my face.

"WHAT THE-?!" I was in extreme shock that I nearly dropped the umbrella.

The man grinned before leaning closer to me "Yo kiddo, you look like a prefect 19-year-old. What's your name?" he asked.

The guy's accent kinda freaked me out. But I faced him anyway. "My name is Lelouch Lamperouge. And I'm 17. Not 19." I answered, trying to sound cool and calm.

"That's great,kid. My name is Mao. I want to request you one thing." the man named, Mao said.

_I wonder what does he want? _I thought in curiosity. "What is it?"

"Do you want to join the 'Ready-To-Be Adults' club?" Mao asked.

"What is that?" I asked.

"Well..its' a club! So, are you in?" he asked me again.

Now, that's a hard question. Honestly, it sounds like fun. But it seems like my slots are full. In fact, this might be just some sort of trap, set up by this weirdo that may drag me into trouble. "Sorry. I have lots of things to do in my school. I can't join the club."

Mao suddenly frowned "Aw come on, kid. This will be fun. Don't you wanna learn new things?"

"Of course I do. But not now. I'll be heading home then. Thanks for your invititation, anyways." I told him and turned around to leave.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

After my 12 minute walk from school, I was finally standing on my doorstep. I reached out for the doorknob. But I halted when someone called out my name from the bushes.

"Psst! Lelouch!" the voice called. I turned to its' direction and a familiar person with grey hair came out.

As expected, it was Mao. Again.

"Hey, its' me again." He said.

"Ugh, what do you want?" I asked him with a hint of irritation.

"If you have free time, join the club someday." Mao said as he gave me a card, of what seemed like his number. "Contact me, when you made up your mind." Was his last response and left. I stared at the card, and it has bold blue letters that said "Join the Ready-To-Be-Adults Club". And below the text is, Mao's number, I suppose.

_Sorry pal, I'm not joining. Your insane to me. _I opened the door and stepped inside. I placed the wet umbrella aside.

"I''m home!" I called out. My younger brother and sister showed up.

"Welcome home, brother." my brother, Rolo, greeted as he pushed Nunnally's wheelchair.

"We're glad you made it home safe." Nunnally said with her usual sweet smile.

I smiled "Yeah. So is Mom home?" I asked.

"Nope. She's at work now. But she called earlier and told us she would be home in an hour." Rolo said.

"I see..I'll be in my room if you need me." I said.

"Yes, big brother." they both said in chorus.

I smiled again and walked upstairs.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

I entered my room and closed the door behind me. I dropped my school bag near my desk and sat down on my bed. I looked at the card again that Mao gave me a while ago. I don't know what to do with it. I wonder if I should keep it and consider it as a souveneir from the day I met an extremely strange guy or just throw it in the trash, like its' nothing at all.

_He said that I'll just contact him when I finally made the decision to join. But I guess I can't do that. He's insane. I can see it through his eyes. Should I just throw this away? No, I can change my mind. But he's crazy ,you idiot! Trusting crazy guys is just absurd. Or I'm just lying here? STUPID! Stop it! _I argued with myself again and again. To put an end to this racket in my head, I decided to settle it clearly. I took a deep breath and got my final decision _Okay,I made my decision. I'm throwing it away. _

I walked up to the small trash can, and tossed the card in it. I sighed heavily "Why did I even get caught up in this?". Just then, my phone started ringing. I picked it up and noticed the ID caller was Mom. I pressed the answer button.

_"Hi,dear! Are you home?" _my Mom asked happily.

"Y-yeah. What's up with the call?" I asked her back.

_"Well,I'll be home in 25 minutes. Make sure you prepare for your date today! Love you!" _

"Sure..wait. WHAT?" I exclaimed. Did she just say DATE? WTH?!

"Wait,mother! What did you-" I was suppose to ask her but then, I heard the beeping sound, signaling that she hung up on me.

_DATE? WHO AM I SUPPOSE TO DATE HUH? I DIDN'T..I DIDN'T..! Hey, brace yourself Lelouch. You're a man. You shouldn't be panicking! _ I scolded myself. I felt a headache creeping up to me. Do I really have a date?

**To be continued...**

* * *

**A/N: Is he really gonna have a date? Or his mother is just playing a joke on him? Find out in the next chapter! Hey, don't forget. REVIEW and PM ,please? Sorry if its' short. Cuz its' a prologue.** **Love ya guys! :3**

**Until next time :P :D ^_^**

**~Dark Zero 1718**


	2. That Incident

**A/N: Okay, I read my last chapter and I think it doesn't make sense to me. -_- I decided to make this chapter a little bit more understandable. I'm SO SO sorry if my last chapter sucked. I know, I can be a bad writer sometimes. QUICK NOTE: SURPRISE IN THIS CHAPTER . I BET YOU WILL LIKE THE TWO GUYS WHO..NEVERMIND XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own..Code Geass.**

**This story is still an AU. A world without war. Peace only. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: That Incident**

I heard the door opened from downstairs. I desperately, ran down and bombarded my mother with questions "MOM! AM I GOING ON A DATE? IS IT TRUE OR YOU'RE JUST KIDDING? PLEASE SAY IT!"

She just smiled at me "Date? Oh no,no. Its' a date, indeed. But your family, which us, will be your date!"

"Wha..?" I'm confused. What the heck does she mean by, a date with my family? Is that even possible?

"Don't be too puzzled, Lelouch. Its' also called a family night out. This Saturday, is our night. Don't forget!"

"But you said..today,right?" I asked her.

"I changed my mind." she replied and planted a kiss on my forehead before leaving.

Geez, she can be so unreasonable sometimes

* * *

**~Ashford Academy~**

I passed by the hallways, heading straight to my class. _I still have no idea why she used 'date' instead of just simply saying 'family night'. If she did, I didn't have to spend the first 20 minutes pacing around. _I entered my classroom and sat on my place, which is beside Suzaku.

"What's up?" he asked me.

"Nothing really. Just the same old boring day." I said with a smile.

"Yup. I was actually having a bad day yesterday." Suzaku said.

"Oh really? Why?"

"I wasn't able to work out in the gym because it rained.." he said. I suddenly bursted out into laughter.

"You little exercise nut.." I said while laughing.

I can see that Suzaku was getting fed up with that title. So I changed it into something new. I stopped my laugh trip but I can't remove the smile off of my face. "Okay, forget about the exercise nut thing. I'll just call you 'Gym nut'." I felt like a genius when I said it.

"It still has the same meaning...''

"So? At least it was turned into something different."

Just then, the teacher walked in the classroom. Everyone returned to their seats. And then we begin another day of class.

* * *

Three periods have ended. And class break is next. I nearly dozed off in the 3rd period and that calls for another school-nap. I found a tree standing alone, not too far from the main building. A placed my bag beside me and relaxed. A gusty wind was blown across and I started to feel slightly drowsy. _Maybe just 5 minutes _ I thought to myself before I closed my eyes, slowly drifting off to sleep.

**10 minutes later**

"Come on Lelouch, wake up!"

I groaned and opened my eyes. I saw silver-haired figure kneeling in front of me, with a grin on his face.

"Morning sunshine." Rai joked. "Time for class."

"Already..?" I asked tiredly.

"Yeah. I was suppose to head straight to the building but then, I saw you drooling here and I have to drag myself to wake you up." Rai said.

"I was drooling?" I felt something wet on the corner of my lips. I wiped it off and smiled in embarrassment. "S-sorry! I was..haha..kinda drained" I sheepishly said.

"Nah, its' okay. Let's go." He winked and left. I followed behind.

_It was suppose to be only for 5 minutes...time is so.. _I thought.

* * *

Looks like things got a bit complicated here

Gino said that he has recovered from his hangover yesterday. But the only reason he said that, is to excuse himself to go to school and bribe Suzaku to be the volunteer for that wooden cannon he made in his boredom. The cannon is wooden and it has a spoon-like figure in the center with a hole on it. Behind is the rope that holds it, or in other words, the launching pad. I didn't mean to be an eavesdropper but I heard Gino begging Suzaku to be the one on the hole.

"Aw come on, Suzaku. Pretty please?" Gino pleaded him.

"No." Suzaku answered sternly.

"Only for now, buddy. Say "Yes!" already.." the blonde begged again.

"No."

"If you say yes, I'll do anything you want!" Gino protested. "If you're hurt, I'll pay your medical bills!"

"..Really?" Suzaku asked.

"Yeah!"

"Oh..fine."

"Yay! Let's go."

I followed them in secret. They stopped in the campus, where the cannon is located. There were students gathered up in each sides. Suzaku climbed up to the hole and Gino positioned himself behind it. I approached the crowd and stopped beside Rivalz.

"Hey buddy. You're just in time to see Gino's creation" Rivalz said.

"Ah, right." I said.

Gino began doing his introduction "HELLO, PEOPLE OF ASHFORD! I'AM GINO WEINBERG, THE CREATOR OF THIS CANNON! I WILL DEMONSTRATE YOU HOW IT WORKS! I HAVE MY FRIEND HERE, SUZAKU KURURUGI, TO BE MY VOLUNTEER! ARE YOU UP FOR IT DUDE?"

"Uh..yeah. I'm ready for action." Suzaku simply replied.

"EVERYONE?"

"YES!"

"GOOD, LET'S DO IT!" Gino finally said and grabbed the rope. "ONE..TWO..THREE!'' he pulled the rope and Suzaku was thrown off. He was heading straight to my direction! Before I could have the chance to run, he bumped into me and we fell down to the ground with a loud thud.

Gasps of everyone were heard.

"T-they..!"

"No..way!"

"Ew, that's gross!"

I opened my eyes. I saw Suzaku on top of me but his hands were anchored on the ground so, his body isn't that close to me and..wait a second..HOLY-! His..his lips are near to ME?! WTH?!

I felt my face turning red. My eyes were wide and his as well. We immedietly sprang into a standing position.

"What were you thinking?!" I nearly shrieked.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! It was an accident!" he said out loud.

"Easy for you to say! How the heck were you so close to me?" I asked.

"I dunno!'' Suzaku said "Its' complicated okay?"

I sighed. "Well, whatever. Just be careful next time." and I left without anymore words.

What day..

* * *

**~Resident~**

When I reached home, nobody was in the room. Not even a sound can be heard. "Again.." I said under my breath and went upstairs.

When I reached my room, I heard someone knocking on the window. I looked at it closely and saw Mao waving. _WHAT NOW?! _I opened the window. Despite of my irritation towards this guy, I'll answer him one last time.

"Have you made up your mind yet?" he asked.

"No. Leave me alone." I said as I closed the window. I turned back and he knocked again. I ignored it and grabbed a book. I smashed it on the window, and Mao fell from my window to a was alright. But I knew he was muttering random things. "That guy's such a moron."

I recieved a message from Suzaku. I opened it up and it says:

_**Yo Lelouch! Sorry for the incident a while ago. You okay with it? :P**_

Truthfully, I was kinda pissed off at the incident. But I just let it slide. It's not a big deal anyways. I replied:

_**Yeah. I'm okay with it. It happens, gym nut. XD**_

And he replied back:

_**Thanks. BTW, enough with the 'gym nut' thing. Its' becoming really old now.**_

I laughed a bit when I read his reply. I'll try to have a little fun with him for a while.

_**Come on, I just called you that today. ;)**_

He replied after a few minutes:

_**Fine. Call me 'gym nut' whenever you like. But I'm calling you 'Lulu' whenever I like! That's fair :)**_

I was thrown off at his reply. But its' fair anyways.

_**Agree. But you only have to call me that sometimes.**_

_**Okay, that's a yes. See you then :D**_

Our texting conversation ended. Yet, that incident is still fresh in my mind.

**(Tonight)**

Night had fallen. And I stared at the window, looking at the night sky. I was deep in thought about something. Its' too hard for me to identify.

I laid down on my bed and covered my entire body with the blanket. I turned the lamp off and let out a heavy sigh. Even though I may have let Suzaku off the hook, my mind is still too eager to forget about it. I guess that one was the most awkward experience I ever had. _Frankly, I don't care about it. Screw that._

I finally closed my eyes and soon fell into dreamland.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**That's all. Review please. I need your help for the next chapter. :)**

**Until next time, Minna-san! ^_^**

**~Dark Zero 1718**


End file.
